Electrical energy in the form of Alternating Current (AC) is a commonly available power source found in buildings, including homes. AC power is typically supplied by a central utility via power lines or from a physical plant that is part of a facility. However, many common devices, including electronic circuits and DC motors, utilize electrical energy in the form of Direct Current (DC), which is electrical current that flows in one direction. Thus, it is often desirable to convert AC power to DC power.
Power supply systems convert AC power to DC power suitable for powering electrical components, also known as a load. A load of a storage system may require a large startup current followed by a reduced steady state current. Due to the large startup current, power supply systems may be sized to properly supply power according to the peak loads present during the startup condition, causing an increase in cost and size of the power supply system required to support the load.